


Stars

by septicat



Category: JackSepticEye - Youtube (RPF), Markiplier - Youtube (RPF), Septicplier, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septicat/pseuds/septicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"And now that it's over, I'll never be sober."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

 

Being away from the big city presented a lot of new experiences for Mark Ireland was very different from Los Angeles. Everything was much more colorful. Bright greens covered every part of the ground around him instead of concrete. The whole place made him feel much more at home than he ever did in California. That probably wasn’t so much to do with the differences Ireland offered, but because he was able to spend his entire week with the person that made him the happiest.

Mark had met Jack nearly a year and a half ago, though the wonderful World Wide Web, and although they lived on opposite sides of the planet, they talked every day, without fail. They had been inseparable the first time they met. It was almost 6 months into their friendship, and it felt like seeing an old friend as soon as they were together. There weren’t any uncomfortable moments; they had the best weekend of their lives.

A lot of people had a suspicion that something was up between the two of them. There was no way two guys could get along that well and be that close without something else being implied. The reality of it was, though, the two of them just got along great. They were best friends in every sense of term.

So, Jack was beyond thrilled the night Mark told him he was coming to see him. It was over Skype one night, and Mark almost mentioned it too passively. Jack wasn’t sure he had heard him right the first time.

“How is your week going, Mark?” Jack was still adjusting all of his equipment as he waited for Mark to answer.

“It’s alright, I mean it’s only Wednesday, but I’ve got a lot done. I’ve actually cleaned, bought my ticket to Ireland, and even got more videos done than I had originally planned.” Jack smiled, and it was obvious he hadn’t heard everything Mark had said.

“That’s awesome! How many did you ge—wait, did you just say you bought a ticket to Ireland?” Mark could see the exact moment the information caught up to him.

“I leave Saturday.”

“Saturday?!” The excitement coming from Jack filled Mark’s heart with the most joy. He thought maybe he was more excited to tell Jack the news than he was buying it himself. “Oh my God, how long will you be here?”

“Until the next Friday night.” Jack was so excited, he could barely even speak. Then, a flash of confusion came across his face.

“Are you just getting a hotel? Because I have a room for you to stay in, if you want.” Mark smiled. Seeing his best friend this happy made him extremely giddy.

“If you’ll let me, sure. I hadn’t booked anything yet because I figured you would fight me on it if I did.”

“Of course, I would. I can’t believe we’ll get to spend an entire week together!”

And eventually, Saturday came. Mark flew out to Ireland and just as it was last time, the two hung out and did everything together like they were never in different countries for majority of their friendship. It was effortless.

By Monday, Mark had forgotten how much fun it was to be with Jack. Everything was always high energy with him. He was always exhausted by the end of the day, but he didn’t care. He was spending the best week of his life with the best person he could imagine in a beautiful country he hadn’t been to before. It was a culture shock, but he was happy there.

By Tuesday night, the reality of him leaving on Friday was starting to creep up on him. He would have to say goodbye to Jack. He would have to leave this beautiful place and go back to Los Angeles where everything was familiar and routine. Most of all, he didn’t want to leave Jack. The time spent with him within the four days of him being there put a whole new light on their friendship. Mark wasn’t really sure what was happening or how he was feeling, but he could tell something was different.

The first time they had been together in the states was different. There wasn’t as much constant time to just the two of them, as they still had many other things to deal with. Jack and Mark both planned their work and everything around this vacation, so they could spend the whole entire week together without interruption. Sitting around, playing video games, and talking all night. Jack would take him on small tours of where he lived, which he was beyond excited to do. Mark had had the same excitement showing Jack around the States, except he didn’t have nearly as much time.

That Tuesday night, though, they were sitting on the couch together in Jack’s small apartment, playing some video game that he wasn’t really too interested in anymore.

He was too distracted by everything else happening around him. The sadness of leaving in a few days really plagued his mind, but once he settled on the thought of it, he realized why he was so upset. He wouldn’t get to hear Jack’s laugh in person for a very long time. He wouldn’t be able to watch him as he did miniscule tasks, like taking a quick phone call from his mother or making food for the both of them. He liked the closeness that had been progressing throughout the trip.

Jack meant a lot to Mark. He was the person that could make him smile when he didn’t want to. He was the person who always had the right thing to say when something was bothering him or he just simply needed advice. Jack was a constant in Mark’s life, and he hadn’t had that in quite some time.

He recognized this feeling well. He was falling for Jack, which was something that had never even crossed his mind before now. He couldn’t let this happen. He would have to leave within the next few days, and all Mark would go home with was empty, unrequited feelings.

So, Mark pushed it away. If he didn’t think about it, it wouldn’t bother him, right?

By Thursday night, he was so distraught about the repressed feeling that it was, unfortunately, obvious.

Jack had decided that, on his last night in the country, Jack was going to take him out to his parent’s house. Mark had been there once already to meet his family on Sunday, but they hadn’t been back since, mostly because his parent’s had left Monday night on a trip. Plus, they had their own things to do.

But Jack insisted that that was where they were going. He didn’t really explain why, and Mark didn’t really have the energy to argue with the Irishman.

It was almost 10 at night, and they had just arrived. They got out of the car and Jack told him to wait where he was. Jack ran inside, and within a few minutes, he came back out with a small box with a blanket draped over it.

He lead him around the back of the house, where there was basically nothing but empty field surrounded by trees. It was almost dead silent except for the quiet sounds of the insects in the trees and the soft wind that blew the leaves at the tops of the trees.

“Jack what are we—“

“Just sit down, Mark.” Jack threw the large blanket on the ground and pointed at it for Mark to sit.

“Are we having a picnic?”

“A night picnic! This was my favorite thing to do when I lived out here. I would bring whatever I was having for dinner outside and just eat it out under the stars.”

“Even alone?” This seemed almost like a date. Like Jack would bring girls out here to do this with, which confused Mark, a lot.

“Well, yeah, of course. It’s beautiful out here, and it’s nice to take a break from staring at a computer screen once and a while.” Jack sat down beside him and pulled out a small, battery powered lantern and turned it on, illuminating his face. He began to unpack the food he had brought out with him, but Mark paid no attention to what he was digging out.

He was too focused on the way the dim light sat against Jack’s face. His blue eyes sparkled, even with the lack of light. His adorable nose (which Jack often complained was too big for his face) was highlighted and his lips were slightly parted as he focused on not spilling the drinks he was unpacking. If Jack was bringing Mark out here to torture him, he was doing a damn good job at it.

“Here,” Jack said, snapping Mark out of his trance. He looked down at his hand at the plate of food he was handing him. He wasn’t sure how he was going to be able to eat, especially now, but he had to do everything he could from letting Jack know something was wrong. He really had to try.

He made it through the meal okay. He ate what he needed to and conversation wasn’t difficult when Jack was involved. He thought he was fine when Jack started picking up the trash and putting it inside the box to make the walk into the house easier on the both of them. It wasn’t until Jack laid down on the blanket that Mark’s heart started to race.

“Lay down, Mark. You won’t get to see a view like this for a while, with all your buildings and stuff at home.” Mark sighed, but took a spot on his back beside him anyway.

When he looked up, he could feel a knot in his throat almost immediately. It was gorgeous. The sky was darker than he could ever imagine seeing in LA, and there were more stars in the sky than he ever imagined could be in the universe. It made him feel a certain way, and he wasn’t sure what that was. It was very overwhelming.

“Mark, are you okay?” Mark’s head snapped to his best friend, who he realized he was closer to than he thought he was. “Mark, why are you crying? Did I do something?” _God damnit_ _._ He didn’t realize he was actually crying. He wasn’t sure how Jack did.

“No, no. It’s fine, it’s nothing. Don’t worry.” He turned his head back up to look at the sky, but he felt a small hand gently touch the side of his face to turn him back,  face to face with Jack. He didn’t leave his hand, and the warmth that was granted for those few seconds burned through Mark’s skin like an open flame.

“I’m serious. Don’t be embarrassed or anything, you’re my best friend. I just hate to see you upset.” Mark closed his eyes, trying to hold back anymore tears that were trying to get through. He was furious at himself for doing this in front of Jack on his last night here. This was supposed to be wonderful and relaxing. Instead, it had turned upsetting and stressful, and he didn’t want that to spill into Jack’s emotions, too. “I’m sad you have to leave tomorrow, too.”

Mark’s eyes opened quickly and he was greeted with Jack’s bright blue eyes being lit by the stars. The lantern had been shut off already, but there was enough light in the sky to see everything around him perfectly.

“But were going to make tonight amazing, okay? And I’m positive this won’t be the last time we ever see each other. But, thank you, so much for coming out here. This has honestly been the best week of my life, and we both needed a break from everything.”

“I’ve had fun too, Jack. I needed this.” Jack smiled, and Mark’s heart skipped a beat. When Mark didn’t really smile in response, his smile faded from his lips.

“What else is bothering you?”

No, he couldn’t talk about it. If he did, he was going to lose it. This was embarrassing. He knew Jack didn’t feel that way about him, why would he? He’d had girlfriends for his entire life, as far as Mark knew, he wasn’t even into guys. Then again, Mark didn’t think that he was into men until this week, either.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry.” Jack shook his head.

“I’m not taking that for an answer.”

Mark decided he had to just make something up.

“I’m just really not okay with leaving tomorrow, is all.” It wasn’t a lie.

“That isn’t all, though. Don’t try to lie to me, Mark. Come on, you can tell me. I’m your best friend, you can literally tell me anything.”

“Fine.” He said, before he even thought about it. He turned his head back up to the starry sky. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Why was this so difficult for him? “But don’t be freaked out, please?”

“There’s literally nothing you could tell me that would freak me out. Just say it.”

“This week has been really wonderful, Jack. I never thought I’d meet someone who knew me as well as you do, or can make me laugh like you do. I really am upset I have to leave. I really don’t want to. LA isn’t going to feel the same as this. This feels like _home._ You feel like home, Jack.”

He didn’t really give him a straight answer, but he didn’t know what else to say. He couldn’t get himself to put it out verbally. It would make it real, then.

After a few seconds of silence, he turned to look at Jack. Silence wasn’t really the response he was looking for, and he assumed he had said something he shouldn’t have.

But when he looked at him, Jack was just looking at him. He didn’t look disgusted. He looked like he was deep in thought. Even when Mark made eye contact with him, his expression didn’t change much, except for he noticed he was making eye contact back and wasn’t letting it go.

Mark wondered why he wasn’t saying anything, but before he could think of anything to break the silence, Jack’s lips were against his without any warning. It wasn’t forceful, it wasn’t a deep, sexually driven kiss. It was soft, sweet, and too short for Mark to really process the feeling.

His lips were gone faster than Mark had wanted, but he was frozen in shock. He couldn’t form words. He couldn’t form thoughts. The butterflies in his stomach had turned into birds and they were tearing him apart. His heart felt like it was going to push its way through his ribcage, and his head was spinning so fast he couldn’t clearly focus on Jack’s wide, beautiful smile.

“I’m glad you came, Mark. Please, let’s enjoy the time we have left? Let’s enjoy the stars, and we can go back to my place and play some more games. We can stay up all night if you want, since your flight is at noon. You’ll need to be able to sleep on your 11 hour flight.”

They did just that. What had happened wasn’t talked about again, but things did feel different. Thankfully, though, it wasn’t a weird, uncomfortable feeling. There was a mutual comfort happening between the two of them. A comfort knowing that they both felt the same way. They just didn’t need it getting in the way of their last few hours together.

Eventually, 10 AM rounded the corner. They were both exhausted, but they were glad they had stayed up to spend the last few hours they could together.

Once they were at the airport, feelings were heavy for the both of them. Jack walked in with him and helped him get his bag checked, and they decided to sit and get some coffee before Mark had to head through security to his gate. It was the last few moments he was getting to spend with Jack, and they unfortunately, had to be spent in an airport food court.

The final goodbyes were incredibly hard for Mark. He threw his trash away from the snack and stood up, getting ready to reach for his carry on when Jack grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug.

It was emotional, for the both of them. Mark had to fight to keep tears back, once again, and Jack could tell without even looking at his face.

“I was fully aware of what I was doing last night, Mark. I didn’t ignore it for no reason. We have a lot of time to figure this out. I can’t promise anything, I’m not going to do that to you. I can promise, however, I will _always_ be here for you, until the day I die. Whether it’s as your best friend or as more, only time will tell. But I promise to always be a part of your life. Please, don’t forget that.”

Mark couldn’t hold the tears back anymore. He wasn’t sure what to say. He wasn’t sure what to do besides hug him and never let go.

Unfortunately, he had to.

And when he got home at almost midnight, things didn’t feel the same at all. Everything seemed colorless and empty as he made his way to his apartment in his car. When he got there, he stepped out, and his heart was still heavy as he saw his surroundings.

Then, he looked up through the lights and buildings and he choked back tears again.

There were no stars.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on a few sleeping pills and Childish Gambino on repeat. I mean't to finish this before 12:30 but it took me 20 minutes longer than I wanted and now I'm absolutely exhausted. Leave me some feedback, good or bad, I want it all baby.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> xx


End file.
